Vehicles generally include a roof header that extends across a width of a vehicle roof in between right and left roof side rails. The roof header may be an elongated reinforcement structure that extends across the width of the vehicle roof and is connected to the right and left side roof side rails at opposite ends. While the roof header may provide width-wise reinforcement to a vehicle body at the vehicle roof, it may be possible to incorporate additional features that increase the structural rigidity as well as provide additional surface area for welds.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicles and vehicle roof structures having front header extensions including center emboss structures that provide increased structural rigidity in a vehicle lateral direction.